Cantarella P4 style
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: wah, FF yang di Reques oleh seseorang yang gue kenal ! telah jadi, terinspirasi lagu dari Vocaloid, Cantarella jadilah FF ancur ini ! pokoknya ChieXyousuke ! Enjoy


CANTERLLA ! P4 STYLE !

**Hehee…. gue emang bejat, garing, kurang ajar, nggak nyambung dan sedikit Brengsek pada FF gue sendiri… apalagi ini, ini lebih parah ! cuman gara gara ngeliat Video di Youtube yang Yousukenya nyanyi Cantarella gue jadi dapet Ilham ini coba ! nih Link kalo mau nonton ****.com/watch?v=_YfJa709tvg**** lagi pula di FF ini Yousuke gue bikin OC ama kaya si Chie ! Bejat kagak gue ? iya kan ? ok ayo kita simak**

**Disclaimer : dari Cantarella, lagunya Vocaloid bukan puny ague, kemudian jika gue punya Persona 4 gue nikahin si Yousuke ama Chie ! yang sifatnya hampir sama kaya aku dan si Aris ! HAHAHAHAH**

**-----**

**Yousuke POV**

Aku masih nggak percaya jika aku mau mau aja di nikahin sama putri dari keluarga bangsawan santonaka yang keanak anakan itu. Maksudku, aku dan dia bertunangan saat umur ku12 tahun ! sementara Tunangan-ku dan calon-istri-ku itu berumur 6 tahun !. kedua orang tua ku bahkan hanya diam saja ketika aku ditunangkan. Sementara itu, aku dan anak cewek itu terjebak dilingkaran rencana ayah dan ibuku yang ingin menyatukan keluarga kami. Tetapi, anak cewek berambut pendek itu malah kesenangan saat kami bertunangan **( yak.. OC nya Chie keluar )** ia mengangap jika ini adalah seperti cerita cerita di buku cerita yang menjadi kenyataan baginya...

" Kak Yousuke ?" kata seseorang memanggil namaku dengan sebutan kak, aku pun perlahan membuka mataku dari tidurku. Aku melihat dia duduk disamping kasurku memperhatikanku, kau tau kan siapa dia ? Chie santonaka, tunanganku, mimpi burukku selama ini yang membuatku tak bisa .

" ya ?" Tanya ku yang langsung duduk di tempat tidurku dan memandang Chie dengan senyuman palsu yang selalu saja aku berikan padanya setiap hari.

Dia tersenyum padaku dengan senyumannya yang tanpa dosa yang sering membuatku sakit hati. Yang sering membuatku ingin terbebas dari rantai yang orang tuaku pasang padanya.

" kau berjanjikan mau menemaniku untuk mencari bunga ?" katanya masih sambil dengan senyuman itu.

" tentu…" jawabku masih dengan senyuman palsu ku, sebenarnya aku masih tak percaya kenapa aku masih bisa berbicara sementara dia ada disekelilingku.

" baiklah… aku akan menunggumu di luar…" katanya dengan antusias dan langsung berjalan keluar kamarku.

Aku masih tak mengerti, apakah dia itu benar benar _puas _atau _senang _dengan kondisi kami berdua ini ? dia selalu saja berakting seperti tak menyukai pertunangan bodoh ini. Lebihnya lagi, dia kerap mengatakan tiga kalimat bodoh itu jika kami sedang pergi berjalan jalan ditaman untuk memilih bunga.

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Aku sudah siap untuk menemaninya, aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar dimana Chie sudah menunggu ku untuk mencari bunga yang tepat untuk ibunya nanti saat kami berkunjung disana.

" kak Yousuke " panggilnya dari belakang ku yang sedang berada di koridor yang menuju pintu keluar

" ya ?" jawabku dengan senyuman palsuku lagi, kemudian dia langsung saja memeluk lengan ku **(?)** dan tersenyum dengan wajah merah.

" ayo kita bergi…" katanya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

" iya…"

Kami pun berjalan di taman depan rumah 'kami' berdua. Dia kerap tersenyum sambil berada di sampingku memeluk lenganku dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari bunga yang tepat untuk ibunya. Sementara itu, aku berfikir untuk bagaimana caranya untuk menghancurkan rantai rantai yang dipasang orang tuaku antara dia dan aku. Tiba tiba langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat bunga mawar merah

" kak Yousuke !" panggilnya sambil menari lengan bajuku

" ya Chie ? ada apa ?" responku kepadanya agar ia tak sedikitpun menunjukkan sihirnya yang kuat padaku. Agar dia tidak berubah menjadi malaikat yang mencoba membuatku untuk tidak memecahkan rantai rantai yang di pasang orang tua ku itu.

" kau suka bunga mawarkan ?" kata Chie yang langsung memetik bunga mawar dan langsung memasangnya di saku bajuku dan memberikan kecupan di pipiku " ini hadiah untuk mu karena selalu menemaniku untuk membeli bunga !" lanjutnya yang langsung berlari menjauh dariku untuk menggambil bunga yang lain

Aku hanya tersenyum, benar benar tersenyum sambil memandang bunga mawar yang ia berikan padaku. Kemudian aku berfikir, apakah aku pantas untuk mendapatkan hadiah ini ? apakah aku pantas untuk dicintainya ? dan apakah aku harus merusak rantai ini yang terkadang membuatku senang ? tunggu…, apa yang aku pikirkan ? memalukkan ! aku tiba tiba saja terjerat di sihirnya yang lebih memilih untuk memainkan game bodoh ini….

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Setelah menemaninya saat memilih bunga dan menemaninya saat pergi ke rumah orang tuanya. Aku langsung berada di kantorku untuk berkerja lagi. Tak lama kemudian pelayanku, Souji, datang ke kantorku

" kau memanggilku ?" tanyanya dengan wajah datarnya yang ia perlihatkan padaku setiap hari

" kau membawa 'benda' itu kan ?" tanyaku padanya dengan pandanganku yang hampir sama dengannya

" tentu," jawabnya " aku membawan 'benda' itu ! " lanjutnya sambil meletakkan sebuah tabung kecil berwarna orange itu ke mejaku " memangnya untuk apa ;benda' itu ? itukan racun yang mematikan ? jika seseorang sekali meminumnya.."

" …semenit kemudian akan matikan ?" lanjutku yang langsung mengambil tabung kecil itu dan memperhatikan tabung itu

" saya permisi, oh ya… tuan Yousuke… jika anda ingin memecahkan hubungan anda dan nona Chie dengan benda itu sepertinya anda harus memikirkan hal itu baik baik…sebelum anda menyesal…" katanya yang langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Aku benar benar tidak peduli dengan ucapan pelayan bodohku itu. Aku hanya berfikir jika aku bisa memecahkan rantai itu besok. Atau aku harus memecahkan rantai itu sekarang, saat malam menjelang.

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Entah apa yang terjadi di otakku petang ini, aku berada di kamarku merasakan sakit di hatiku… benar benar sakit jika membayangkan jika Chie mati di hadapanku. Hati ku tiba tiba benar benar sakit, aku tak bisa membayangkan hal itu… aku benar benar tidak bisa… akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan baju yang pernah aku gunakan untuk menyelinap kekamarnya **( BUAHAHAHAH ! * autornya ketawa sendiri bayangin si Yousuke pake topeng dan jubah kaya di PVnya lagu itu yang pv nya yang kaya gimana gitu * ). **

Sekali lagi, aku benar benar berhasil masuk kekamarnya. aku pun mencoba untuk mencium bibirnya itu. Tetapi dia tiba tiba bangun dan shock melihatku. " SIAPA KAMU ?" teriaknya sambil mengangkat selimut ke tubuhnya untuk menutupi bajunya. Kemudian aku menjauh darinya dan langsung meletakkan sebuah bunga ketempat tidur nya dan langsung berlari keluar melalui jendela kamar tidurnya dan segera menghilang. Sementara itu, aku rasa ia melihatku dengan wajah tak percaya… hey, dia belum tau jika orang bertopeng itu aku kan ?...

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

Paginya, aku tau jika pagi ini adalah pesta ulang tahun ku yang ke 19. kau masih tak percaya jika aku masih saja hidup setelah malam itu. Aku pun melihatnya sedang duduk di meja makan sendirian sambil memandang bunga merah yang aku berikan tadi malam. Aku tau ini saat yang tepat untuk membunuhnya dan menghancurkan rantai ini. Aku sudah mempersiapkan dua gelas untukku dan untuknya dan salah satunya beracun yang tentu saja untuknya.

Aku pun menemuinya sambil membawa dua gelas berisi minuman itu dan duduk didepannya dan langsung memulai pembicaraan hanya untuk basa basi sampai saat ia memegang cankir minuman itu dan mulai membicarakan soal diriku yang satu lagi tadi malam

" kak Yousuke, kamu tau tidak…" katanya dengan tatapan agak serius padaku " tadi malam aku bertemu dengan orang yang sepertinya agak mirip denganmu… tapi aku tidak pasti sih… soalnya dia pakai topeng dan menggunakan baju yang pernah aku lihat di kamarmu… dan dia berusaha menciumku.. ! " jelasnya

Mati aku, dia sepertinya mulai mencurigaiku. Perlahan lahan dia mulai mau meminum racun yang ada di gelasku. Saat itu, tiba tiba hati ku berdebar debar dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu " _jangan lakukan Chie… jangan lakukan …_" dan ketika Chie sudah meminumnya. Aku melihat tubuhnya lemas dan perlahan lahan jatuh kelantai dan menjatuhkan gelasnya.

Aku melihatnya langsung menggendongnya ke kamar dan meletakkannya dikasurnya dan menatap Chie yang sudah tak bernyawa… seketika itu, tiba tiba hatiku sakit… aku tidak sadar mengeluarkan air mata ku… aku tak bisa membohongi perasaan jika sebenarnya aku menyukainya. " Chie… Chie…" panggilku sambil menangisis kepergianya

" aku ingin memelukmu !" kata seseorang yang langsung mendorongku jatuh ke kasur aku melihat dia masih hidup memandangku dengan senyuman nya seperti biasa. Ternyata dia belum mati ! aku senang dengan hal itu dan kemudian aku langsung menciumnya sebagai tanda maaf karena membohongi hatiku

**The END!**

**Wah, ancur ! ini baru pertama kalinya gue bikin FF ginian ! **


End file.
